A Dinner to Remember
by MythologyCrazed15
Summary: Ron has always liked this girl that's a friend in the family. She was going to attend Hogwarts with her twin sister in third year, but when they suddenly moved, Ron could no longer be with his one true love. Then, one Christmas break, the twins are invited over for dinner. Will Ron and his true love still have feeling for each other? And will Hermione get jealous? ONE-SHOT! R


_**~A Dinner to Remember~**_

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; it belongs to its rightful owner, J.K. Rowling. I only own the character Leene, Lynn, and the plot of the story.)**

* * *

Ron, Neville, Harry, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny just arrived at the Burrow from their long trip on the Hogwarts express for their Christmas Break. They came hungrily to the kitchen, and they saw Mrs. Weasley in her usual position in the kitchen, cooking a big dinner because many guests were coming to stay at the Burrow that week for Christmas. Mrs. Weasley had a wide and happy smile planted on her face as she waved her wand so the potatoes and carrots pealed themselves, also levitating the chicken into the oven so it could cook. The seven of them stared at all the food, starving.

"About what time do you think the food will be done, Mum?" Ginny asked her.

Mrs. Weasley laughed a bit at their eagerness to eat and turned around to face them. Her expression turned even happier as she noticed that Neville had also come. "Why, Neville, what a lovely surprise! What brings you here? And, later on, Ginny, we have to wait for our guest to arrive," she ordered. "I want everyone to eat all together," she smiled.

"Aw, c'mon, Mum!" whined Fred before Neville could answer her, looking at his mother with puppy dog eyes.

"We're hungry!" continued George, making the same face as Fred, so it could have double the effect on their mother. "We are growing teenagers!"

"We need to eat almost every two hours!" Fred finished George's sentence.

"When the guests come there will be plenty of food for everyone to eat," Mrs. Weasley declared, obviously not going to change her mind. She continued on with her cooking and ignored everyone's continuous whining for food.

Once they finally noticed that Mrs. Weasley wasn't going to allow anybody to eat at that time, all of them sighed defeated, and left the kitchen, so Mrs. Weasley could continue with the cooking.

Harry, Ron, Neville, and Hermione all climbed up the stairs to Ron's room. Ginny went to her room, and Fred and George went to their room to come up with new ideas for products for their joke shop. Harry, Ron, Neville, and Hermione sat in the middle of the room on the floor, crisscrossed. The four of them just sat there looking at each other, distracted by their growling stomachs.

Harry decided to start staring at the poster of Ron's favorite Quidditch team posters, the Chudley Cannons, and tried to name each one of the players in his head. Hermione looked down at her nails, fidgeting with them and checking every few moments to see if her hair was frizzy or not. Ron continually complained in his head how hungry he was, and he patted his stomach so his stomach could ease up on the constant growling. Neville just sat in the corner, a bit uncomfortable since he's never really been at the Burrow before, waiting for someone to start a conversation.

"Ugh!" Ron finally broke the silence in the room. "Who are these guests that are so important anyways?" interrogated Ron, annoyed. "I mean, we have guests coming over to eat all the time, but none of them were so important that we had to bloody deprive ourselves of food just because they were coming!"

Hermione shook her head. "Ronald, you and your food, can't you just hold your hunger just for a couple of hours until the guests arrive? Plus, Ginny told me that some of the guests that were coming were old family friends. I'm not sure what the names of everyone were, but I caught the names Lynn and Leene."

Ron's jaw dropped. Those names seemed to have bothered him. Not in a bad way but in a surprised way. He hadn't seen Lynn and Leene since he was in the third year. They decided to move from America to England, but right before they were going to attend Hogwarts they transferred to Beauxbatons. Not a very smart move he had thought at the time, but he guessed that was only his opinion.

He remembered the many times he went to Diagon Alley with Lynn… The many times he bought her a butterbeer, or the way they would always sit outside of the Burrow and watch the sun set. He sighed as he remembered those times… They had almost dated, but since she was moving to France, what was the point? Long distance relationships usually never lasted. Not that he even had the courage to ask her out on a real date, but he always intended to. But, now that she was coming over for Christmas, it changed his opinion about the "important guests" thing completely. Lynn _was _important.

"Are you all right, mate?" Neville decided to break the silence, losing Ron's train of thought. "You just went pale after Hermione told you those girls Lynn and Leene were coming over. Is there something that you are worried about?" he queried.

"Me? Pfft, no!" Ron lied. "What would I be worried about? They were just really close family friends until they moved to France, that's all," he waved his hand, as if saying it was nothing.

"What he means by 'that's all' is that him and Lynn were almost a 'thing,'" Ginny leaned against the doorframe of Ron's room. She played with her silky red hair, and snickered at the sight of Ron's infuriated expression. "What?" she asked him. "Might as well tell them the truth, Ron. It's not something that could cause you to go to Azkaban, so why keep the truth from your best friends?"

Hermione went red with rage and jealousy. She wasn't very pleased with the fact that Ron had liked a girl that wasn't her, or maybe still likes her since he acted that way when she said her name... She also didn't like that she's been friends with Ron since the first year, and not once did he mention a Lynn or Leene. _Lynn, huh? Let's see who this Lynn girl is, _she thought, furious. She crossed her arms and pouted, not wanting to speak any further. Hermione knew she was acting a bit immature, but what was she going to do? She always knew that she had secret feelings for Ron, and she always hoped he felt the same for her… She guessed she was wrong now that Lynn had suddenly come into the picture…

* * *

The news that they were going over to the Burrow for the week surprised both Lynn and Leene. They hadn't visited the Weasleys for over two years now. _Why the sudden invitation? _Lynn kept asking herself. The reason why she asked herself this many times is because of Ron… What would he think of her now? What would Lynn think of him? Would their feelings come back for each other? Did he have a girlfriend? It was all just so nerve- wracking, and she couldn't get him out of her head. Not that she really ever stopped thinking about him… Oh, she really wanted to see him.

"Lynn, are you okay?" Leene asked her as she was putting the clean clothes that just came out of the dryer on a hangar, and then into the closet. "You look upset. Is it because we're going to the Burrow, and you're going to see Ron for the first time in over two years, now?"

"Of course not! Who's Ron?" Lynn queried sarcastically. "I don't remember any Ron! Must've been someone from my past life or something," she laughed nervously.

Leene looked at her with a yeah-right-look. "Lynn, I know you more than anyone else in the world! The only time you got this nervous was when you hung out with Ron or when you were going to go meet him."

Lynn sighed, defeated. "Yeah, you're right… Do you think he still has feelings for me? Because I'm pretty sure I still feel something for him…" she pouted.

"Of course, Lynn! No one can forget their one true love that easily! I don't even think that if you're old and already married with someone, you'll never forget your first love," she reassured.

"You're right," Lynn repeated, grinning.

"Of course I am," Leene smiled smugly.

Lynn giggled and shook her head.

"So, what are you going to wear to the party, anyways, Leene?" Lynn questioned as she went over to the closet and looked for something to wear herself. "Should I wear this?" she took out an orange, one silver-sleeved dress with silver sparkles encircling the entire gown. "Too formal?"

"No, it's so pretty!" Leene smiled. "And I was thinking of wearing this," she took out a light blue dress that ended in purple, also with silver sparkles and with a fabric star right at the hip, holding a pretty sash.

"Pretty!" Lynn commented as she really looked the dress over. "Should we start getting ready?" she checked her watch. "We have to be at the Burrow in about an hour."

"Yes, we really should," she replied as she was starting to head to the bathroom to get ready, "we don't want to be late."

* * *

Leene and Lynn walked up to the front door of the Burrow with their dresses on and their hair done very neatly. Lynn was tapping her foot impatiently and uneasily, as no one came to answer the door immediately. Once they did, Lynn was waiting for Ron to have opened the door, but unfortunately, it wasn't; it was one of Ron's older twin brothers, George.

"Leene! Lynn! It's been forever!" George gave each of them a bone- crushing hug. "So, how are you guys?" he asked when he finally let them into the house. "How's Beauxbatons?"

"Well, we're fine," responded Leene, "and Beauxbatons is all right, I guess, but I would have preferred to have attended Hogwarts."

"Everyone does," George chuckled smugly.

"So, where is everyone?" Lynn asked, looking around the house to see if she would find Ron anywhere, but she didn't.

"Oh! Everyone's upstairs; you two are the first ones to arrive, and we didn't expect anyone to come for another half an hour," he smiled.

"Who else is coming?" queried Leene.

"Um, well, they're mostly family friends, like, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Ton—"

"How many times do I have to tell you: do not call me Nymphadora," a woman at the door said, her nose changing into a duck beak, and he hair turning blue.

George whispered to us. "Just call her Tonks."

Lynn and Leene nodded as more guests arrived. The one they call Sirius Black looked very fragile, with his pale skin and skinny figure. He had semi- long, wavy black hair and black eyes. Remus Lupin looked as if he hadn't slept in over four days, with bags under his eyes and that tiredness to his expression. Nymphadora Tonks was very difficult to describe because she changed her form very often; nonetheless, she had a very nice personality. Last but not least, was a man that scared Leene and Lynn when they saw him: Alastor Moody.

"Nice to meet you," Moody had said when he limped over to Lynn and Leene to introduce himself.

"Always nice to meet someone new," Sirius smiled at them and shook their hands, kind.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming from the entire house. A whole jumble of people came running down to see the guests that just arrived; the ones that Leene and Lynn recognized were Ginny, Fred, Percy, Mrs. Weasley, and Mr. Weasley, and Ron… Lynn stared up at him as he was descending the stairs. _Wow, he's still as attractive as he used to be, _she thought, still keeping her eyes on him. As Ron was still climbing down the stairs, he looked as if he didn't want to make eye contact with anything or anyone in the room.

There was this one boy that caught Leene's eye, but she didn't know who he was. She grinned at him when she noticed that he was staring and smiling at her, too.

"Oh, Leene and Lynn!" Mrs. Weasley ran the rest of the way down the stairs, and gave Leene and Lynn a motherly embrace. "It has been so long! Look at the two of you, all grown up," she smiled.

"Yep, that's what we teenagers do," joked Leene, laughing.

Mrs, Weasley looked up at everyone still coming down the stairs. "Ronald, get down here a bit quicker! Don't you want to see Lynn?"

Lynn's cheeks flushed when she saw that now Ron made full eye contact with her, and his ears turned a slight pink. He began to walk faster, and then he was face- to- face with Lynn.

"Erm, hey," he beamed, blushing.

"Hey," Lynn smiled back,

"Hello!" Hermione got in the middle of them—Ron giving Hermione an irritated look—and extended her hand for Lynn to shake it. "I'm Hermione, and you must be Lynn."

"Yes, and this is—" Lynn turned around to introduce Leene, but she had already started to talk to Neville. "Well, that's my twin sister, Leene." Lynn laughed.

"Hmm, interesting," nodded Hermione, not really caring. "Ronald, I need help with something," she grabbed onto his hand and started to walk, but Ron stayed where he was.

"With what?" Ron interrogated, annoyed.

"Something!"

"Go ask Percy to help you or something, Hermione," Ron rolled his eyes and turned back around to face Lynn, when Hermione scowled and left. "Sorry about that," he said, "she's never acted like that before."  
Lynn shrugged. "It's fine."

Ron couldn't help but smile again at her, and then after about a minute, he realized he had wanted to tell her something. "Oh, um, Lynn, I- I was wonder—"

"Dinner! Come and get it!" interrupted Mrs. Weasley.

Ron sighed. "I guess I'll just tell you later," he said.

Everyone went to the table and served themselves food until there wasn't any room on their plate left. Lynn had sat in front of Ron and next to Leene, and Leene had sat in front of Neville.

"Who is that?" Lynn whispered to Leene when she knew no one was listening.  
"Oh," Leene blushed, "that's Neville," she grinned. "He's so nice, Lynn! He complimented me saying that my eyes were a pretty chocolate brown!"

"Aw, that's so sweet," Lynn smiled happily for her sister.

"I know!" Leene exclaimed blissfully, with a wide grin on her face.

For the next hour or so, everyone ate until their stomachs wouldn't accept any more food.

"That was delicious as always, Mrs. Weasley," praised Remus Lupin.

"Why thank you; I always try my best," she smiled.

Once they all put their dishes in the sink, Lynn felt someone grab her wrist and pull her over to the front door. When she saw who it was, she let out the breath she had been holding in because it was only Ron.

"Okay, Lynn, like I was trying to tell you before: I know it's a bit late for this, and I know there's this long distance thing in our way, but I was wondering if… if—"

"Before you go on, Ron," Lynn held up her hand, so he could stop talking for just a moment, "I have a surprise to tell you," she simpered, "Leene and I are going to attend Hogwarts right when Christmas break is over!"

Everyone seemed to have overheard this and cheered, delighted (besides Hermione, of course).

"Really?" Neville smiled excitedly at Leene. "That's amazing!" he picked her up and twirled her around. "N-Now," Neville blushed shyly, "y- you can r- really go on t- this date w- with me, right?" he stuttered and looked up at Leene with a hopeful look.

When Leene nodded, everyone in the room applauded. Both Neville and Leene shyly blushed to themselves.

Ron glanced back at Lynn with a very happy expression. "Well, this bloody changes everything!" he smiled. "Lynn," he started to say with newfound confidence, "would you please be my girlfriend?"

"What? !" screamed out Hermione. "No, no, no, no, absolutely not!" she said, extremely jealous and red with rage. "How could you like her? You guys had a chance together! Now it's too late!"

"It's never too late for love, Hermione," Ron glared at her, "now, go away, you're getting on my nerves!"

"Hermione, I suggest you get back her right now," Harry warned her.

"No!" Hermione yelled at Harry, "this isn't right! Where's _my_ happily ever after?"

"Not with me, that's for sure, Hermione," said Ron.

"Ugh!" Hermione stomped up the stairs, angry, and slammed the door shut behind her.

Lynn couldn't help but laugh. "I guess she had a little crush on you, Ron."

"Guess so," he laughed.

"Well, what do you say, Lynn? Yes or no?" Mrs. Weasley asked her anxiously.

"Say yes, say yes," chanted Ginny and Leene in unison in the background.

Lynn giggled and said: "Yeah, of course I will!"

"Uh- oh," said Fred and George as they pointed up at the door frame, "you two are under a mistletoe," they smirked.

Ron and Lynn blushed even more crimson. Ron leaned in and kissed her with love, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Do you know how long I've waited to do that?" Ron said, his ears an even darker shade of red.

"I don't know, but tonight is definitely a dinner to remember," Lynn smiled, got on her tiptoes, wrapped her arms around Ron's neck, and kissed him again.

* * *

_**A/N: So, what did you guys think of my first ever Ron/OC one- shot? Please comment and tell me what you think! Even if it's something bad; I really need your true opinions so I can make my writing better! I hope it didn't sound as bad as I thought it was… Oh well, usually the first time you do something, it's not going to come out as perfect as you want it to be. That's why practice makes perfect! ;D Well, until next time I make a one- shot!**_

_**~FantasyRW14**_

_**P.S: Oh, if you're a Hunger Games fan, check out my Submit A Character story! If you want to create a character for my Hunger Games fanfic, I need: 38 make-up crew artists, 15 tributes, and 13 mentors! Thanks. :D**_


End file.
